


Alluring

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [82]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Immortality, M/M, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Damon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alluring

Clint is grateful to Damon.  
The man saved him,  
And gave him a second chance to live.  
He also had a little crush on him,  
Early during his years as a vampire.  
Damon was alluring.  
And Clint being a vampire was attracted to him.  
Damon presented mysteries of the world.  
It made Clint want t unravel the man.  
But over the years they formed a sibling like relationship.  
But he could see the effect Damon had on humans,  
Especially women, who found him attractive.  
Damon was alluring.  
And Clint was attracted to that allure.

He wanted to kiss Damon once,  
But he respected his maker too much.  
Clint wasn't homosexual,  
But was only exhibited these feelings towards Damon.


End file.
